custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120608231356
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Edit Barney's Run Jump Skip and Sing Executive Producers Dennis DeShazer Sheryl Stamps Leach Produced by Jeff Gittle Directed by Fred Holmes Written by Stephen White Release Date January 14, 1997 Runtime 48 Minutes Musical Director David Bernard Wolf Cry Wolf, Music, Inc. Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997 (the same day as "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"). It features the same songs from the CD Release from 1996, except it has Barney Theme Song. Contents show PlotEdit Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. CastEdit Barney B.J. Baby Bop Shawn Carlos Jason Min Tosha Maria (2 cameos) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song The Welcome Song Let's Play Together The Marching Song Rig-A-Jig-Jig The Land of Make-Believe B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay Games Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down Laugh With Me! Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? Indoor-Outdoor Voices Once Upon a Time Sing a Song of People If I Had One Wish Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy This Old Man Let's Go on an Adventure Crocodile Song Our Animal Friends Silly Sounds The Bear Went Over the Mountain Five Little Butterflies The More We Play Together I Love You End Credit MusicEdit Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? A Big Parade Of Numbers Silly Sounds I Love You TriviaEdit Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. The album's musical arrangments are used in this video, and Barney's Adventure Bus arrangments for the background music are used in this video. The arrangments for the end credit music were also used in Barney's Adventure Bus. The musical arrangments for the songs from the CD Album have Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals from the album of the same name. The version of I Love You is the same from the 1996 CD album and Barney's Adventure Bus, along with the same vocals from that album of the same name. When BJ says "Hi, everybody! What's going on" to Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. The Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used in this home video, while the Barney costume from Once Upon a Time is used during "The Land of Make Believe". This is the fourth episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is going up to the treehouse, finishing the song "A Hunting We Will Go". This is the fourth episode Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the treehouse. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits which means this is produced that year. This group (Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) also appeared on Barney Safety. They leave before I Love You.. This Home Video to be released from Lyrick Studios. The first "Colors & Shapes". Shawn wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time. Carlos wear the same clothes in Barney Live! In New York City. Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. Maria wear the same hair-style and clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. Min wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's Fun & Games. Jason wear the same clothes in Barney's Talent Show. Release DatesEdit January 14, 1997 August 9, 1998 "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" PreviewsEdit 1997Edit OpeningEdit Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Please Stay Tuned The Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos 1996 Joe Scruggs Merchandise Trailers Barney Home Video Season 3 ClosingEdit Barney's Fun & Games Trailers Barney Live! In New York City Trailers 1998Edit OpeningEdit Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1996) Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card ClosingEdit End Credits Barney's Big Surprise Preview Barney It's Time For Counting Preview Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)﻿